1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a fast change set-up of work on a work support device and in particular to an improved work support.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydraulic and pneumatic interlocks for upper and lower work holders are known, but they do not disclose the mechanical features of the present invention.